The Cullens Go Irish
by TwilightEquestrian
Summary: WHAT ARE OUR FAVORITE VAMPIRES DOING THIS ST. PATRICK'S DAY? GOING TO ONE OF THE WORLD'S LARGEST PARADES OF COURSE! WHAT TROUBLE WILL THE CULLEN FAMILY FIND IN SCRANTON PA? YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**A:N: I know I perviously posted this story, but someone, my brother, thaught it would be just hialrious to delete it and see what I would say. I thought about not re-posting it, since St. Patrick's Day is over, but I decided that it's still a good story and I wanted it back up! So here it is!**

**Bella POV**

**It was the beginning of March just short two months since we had defeated the Volturi and saved all of our lives. Renesmee's growth had begun to slow but she still aged quickly. Now she could be considered a young pre-school aged child though she was only six months old. We were still living in Fork's but we didn't plan on staying too much longer, we were only still here for Charlie's sake.**

**I was sitting on the couch next to the love of my life and vampire husband Edward. Things were finally peaceful again and back to the way things were before the Volturi threatened us. The whole Cullen family with the exceptions of Renesmee and Jacob, who were both asleep, and of course Alice who was upstairs doing god only knows what to her closet. It was never big enough for her!**

**Suddenly the pitter patter of tiny feet could be heard from above me and I knew just who it was. Alice was spoiling my perfect moment with my perfect vampire family by running down here to tell us something stupid about clothes or designers. Stuff I didn't really need to know!**

**"Guys! Guess what I found!" she literally sang as she jumped down the stairs her laptop in her hand**

**"What Alice?" I asked showing just how much I really cared about what she had to say. I loved her, but she could get annoying at times.**

**"You know how next weekend is St. Patrick's Day? Well I found this cute little cloudy town that has this huge parade and I was thinking maybe we could take Ness!" She cheered jumping up and down very slightly with her angelic face grinning flawlessly.**

**"That actually sounds like fun Alice!" Esme said, "We don't have big parades here and well we can get out of town and do something different!" I had to agree Fork's was nice but it was small with not too many things to do. A parade that would be fun.**

**"Oh, I can't wait I can wear green and dye my hair and this sounds like a blast!" Emmett screamed.**

**"Alice where is this parade?" Carlisle asked.**

**"A city called Scranton have you ever been there?" She replied.**

**"Oh, yes I stayed there once only for a few short days but it was very nice." He said.**

**"Alice where is Scranton?" I asked not sure exactly where it could be. It was a safe question, because this was Alice, the parade might as well be in Ireland!**

**"Pennsylvania!" She said.**

**"That's not as bad as I was thinking my first thought was she's going to fly us to Ireland!" I laughed.**

**"So do you guys want to go?" She asked putting on her puppy dog eyes.**

**"Sure!" we all responded together.**

**"Great I saw that coming so we are all booked to leave from Port Seattle on Thursday!" She laughed in her wind chime voice as we all joined in with her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

**It looks like the Cullen family was going to their first St. Patrick's day parade! We were all sitting on the plane that was about half way through its flight into the Avoca airport right outside Scranton. We were of course flying first-class, Bella had Renesmee on her lap and they were reading a Romeo and Juliet, as Nessie had followed in Bella's footsteps in the world of literature. Alice's thoughts were driving me insane as all she could think about was wait she was going to wear to the parade in two days. Emmett was thinking about clothes too shockingly, but he had kilts on his mind. Jasper was annoyed after listening to Alice babbling about green clothes. Rosalie was hoping Renesmee would enjoy the parade. The rest of the family's thoughts just were pure random, nothing that interesting.**

**The plane began to descend into the airport and Renesmee climbed onto my lap to see as the city and landscape began to appear below the cloud covering. **

**"Daddy, are we going to see any leprechauns?" My little darling daughter asked me.**

**"No Ness, sorry leprechauns aren't real," I explained with a little laugh.**

**"But if vampires are real why aren't leprechauns?" She asked. A good question that I didn't know the answer to.**

**"I'm not really sure now look out the window at the city," I replied. **

**The plane hit the ground with a slight jolt and came to a stop on the end of the run way. We all walked off the plane attempting to look tired like all the other humans. For Renesmee and Jacob that wasn't that difficult though. Alice was googling hotels on her new phone that she treated as if it was her child. It wasn't even that nice. Okay maybe it was the nicest money could buy but she didn't have to obsess about it. Emmett was vocalizing his kilt idea and Rosalie was declaring that he truly had no brain. Carlisle and Esme were laughing at all of their adoptive children a few feet behind us.**

**Everyone in the airport was watching the beautiful people that had just exited from their plan and were walking down the hall. Of course it had to be us. Both girl's and boy's alike dropped their mouths to the ground with the first glimpse at our inhuman immortal faces and became what Bella had once referred to as being "dazzled." **

**We arrived at our hotel in our rental cars and settled into our separate rooms, the only way we would be able to escape from each other. I loved my family, nut they could just be so extremely annoying and embarrassing, especially the stupid shopaholic pixie Alice!**

**We put Renesmee right into one of two large queen sized beds in the relatively large hotel suite and Bella and I went outside and looked out over the little balcony. It was cold, but we are vampires so it was a nice night. I looked at my beautiful Bella and sighed. I couldn't imagine a more amazing and perfect woman on the world. Our diet of animal blood had fully faded her once crimson eyes and she now bared the eyes of a vegetarian vampire, our personal marking. We didn't speak we just stared out over the balcony and at each other both thoughts racing. I think I was going to enjoy the parade and by the way Alice was thinking we were all going shopping tomorrow for green clothes to wear to the parade on Saturday. **


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett POV

The nest morning everyone was excited to explore the city and of course we were all going shopping for outfits to wear to the big parade tomorrow morning. The morning started out like any other, people fighting over the bathroom. Alice had been keeping all the warm water for herself and she was already in there for three whole hours! We were all made, it was bad enough at home when three or so of us wanted to shower, but know every couple had their own bathroom along with a few dozen others that were staying at the same hotel and nobody could get any water, because of that stupid pixie vampire sister of mine!

"Alice if you aren't out in three minutes were all coming in there and dragging you out by hair!" Rosalie screamed banging on the door.

"I locked the door," Alice said mockingly.

"Ha, you think a lock can stop us Alice are vampires for goodness sake!" I taunted.

"How are you going to explain a broken door to the hotel manager, Emmett," she said starting to laugh in her high soprano, which was now driving me inside.

Umm…" I didn't have an answer to that! Stupid smart pixie vampire!

I heard the water finally turn off and we all thanked God we could all shower, which would probably lead to more fights anyway, Alice wasn't the only one hogging the hotel's water.

After the whole family was ready we proceeded to our rental cars and headed out on the highway and began driving to the mall. The song _Your Star _by the All-American Rejects was playing on the radio and we were all singing along like the insane people we were. Rose, Alice, Jasper, and myself were in our car. Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jake were behind us Carlisle and Esme were last behind them. I was racing along twice the speed limit around the highway. Alice and Rosalie in the back were babbling about shopping and what they wanted to get at the mall. Jasper and I were singing to the music and staring ahead at the rode and the scenery we were passing by.

We all arrived at the mall in a few short minutes. I was leading our little car parade into the parking garage when I saw a sign that read _The Steamtown Mall_ on it. The garage was nearly empty as many people were working and all the kids were at school, during the day. After parking we decided to break off into groups.

"Okay, Edward and Bella will shop together, Carlisle and Esme, I'll go with Rose and Emm, cause we have plans on what were getting right guys? Jazz you can go with Jacob and Renesmee because you already brought your green clothes and honestly Jake and Nessie alone in a mall, I'm afraid of what might happen." Alice said and I smiled when she mentioned our "plans". It was going to be good, but I had even better plans that nobody knew about, HAHA. Edward looked at me and I changed my thought process quickly, he wasn't going to spoil my fun!

Rose, Alice and I sped toward the nearest escalator and we started shopping! I had never been one to shop, but I was going to love this! We started with the girls looking for green tops to wear, before we got the stuff we needed for our "plan."

"I'm bored with this I'm going to go look for something I can wear," I said struggling not to laugh. I was going to get my clothes for my better plan!

"Sure, we'll be around here or something," Rosalie said as she headed back to the dressing room with her twenty-third shirt.

I left and walked down the stairs to a small shop I had seen earlier when we were just coming in on the first of two floors. It was a tiny shop full of Irish clothing and things green for people to buy and wear to the parade. I looked and then saw exactly what I wanted. I picked it up checked the size, perfect, and walked over to the counter and bought it. I just hope Alice was to busy shopping to see exactly what I bought.

"Hey, Emmett do good shopping?" Alice asked as I headed over to meet them. They both had multiple clothing bags from stores such as _Abercrombie, Pacific Sun_, and even the shoe store in their hands.

"Yeah, I got everything I wanted," I said shrugging my shoulders trying to make them think that I really wasn't interested in shopping at all.

"Ready to put plan "green" in action, guys?" Alice whispered to us as she looked to see if any of our family was insight. Nobody was. Rose and I nodded and we began walking slowly over to _Hot Topic_ to get the last piece that would make our parade experience perfect in everyway!

"Ok Emmett, you keep a lookout, just sit over there and if anybody come by say that you can't look at anymore clothes and that's it." Rose explained although I already knew the pan!

They walked into the store and I did as I was told. Nobody came by and the girls got just what we needed. This was going to be perfect!


	4. Chapter 4

Esme POV

It was finally the morning of the big Saint Patrick's Day Parade, the first ever we were attending. Scranton's weather was perfect for all of us vampires, so we had nothing to worry about. The sky was clouded and the temperature was around fifty or so, which wouldn't bother us as all, actually negative two-hundred and fifty wouldn't bother us in the least.

I was so incredibly excited as I got dressed for the parade. It was Renesmee's first and we were all bursting with joy to see what she thought of it. We had plans to get at the parade ground very early for the best seats!

I put on the new wool Irish sweater I bought at the mall and a pair of jeans. I slipped on my white heels and went into the bathroom to put my makeup on. We didn't need makeup being perfect and all but everyone, except Bella, Nessie, and the boys, put at least a little on when we went out. After everything was perfect I grabbed my new green velvet purse and headed out the door.

Carlisle was the first I saw. He had a sweater the exact same material and off-white shade as me. He also wore jeans too. As Carlisle and I turned the corner to see if everyone else was ready to leave for the parade, Renesmee with a running start jumped right into my arms. I swung her around and put her down to look at her. She had a green dress on with a white long sleeve short underneath and white tights. Her tiny feet bore little green shoes and in her hair was a white bow with shamrocks in it. She was so adorable.

"Esme, do you like her outfit?" Bella asked as her, Edward, Jacob, and Jasper came to join us.

"I absolutely LOVE it!" I cheered clapping as Nessie turned modeling her new green outfit.

Bella wore a simple plain green turtle neck and Edward and Jasper had green sweaters on. Jasper wore jeans though and Edward wore khakis. Jacob had gone all out with a crazy green shirt that said "everyone's Irish on Saint Patrick's Day" on it. He had the strangest sunglasses in the shape of a shamrock on his face and when I said he looked ridicules I meant it!

"So what you guys think of my outfit!" Emmet said as he ran toward us.

I gasped when I saw him. He was wearing a kilt! Was he serious! Yes I admitted he was Emmett and we couldn't fix that as hard as we might try. His shirt said "kiss me I'm Irish" on it and his hair was a bright green. We were all laughing in hysterics at him!

"Emm are you really Irish?" Bella attempted to ask in between laughing.

"I don't know or really care!" Emmett responded.

"Don't you guys love Emmett's outfit," a high pitched voice said clearly being sarcastic. Alice who had spoken and Rosalie were coming slowly toward us. Rosalie was wearing a green dress with white and green striped leggings underneath she had green flip flops on despite the chilly weather. Alice had Capri jeans, a short sleeved green V-neck with a white tank under it and green heels that had to make her three inches taller, but she did need the height. Both pf their hair wasn't sprayed like Emmett's it was just streaked. The green complemented Alice's dark spiky hair as if it was just as natural. Everyone except Emmett looked great. Emmett was even worse than Jacob and made me take back my previous thoughts about his outfit.

We all walked to the cars we had rented for the time we were staying in Scranton. We all were bursting with excitement as we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway. We were all going to attend our first St. Patrick's day parade!

The streets were blocked off completely by the police so we parked on a street outside the two mile parade root and walked to the place we were planning on watching the parade. We had to pick a place far away from the mall or Alice and Rosalie would eventually end up there so we were about halfway along the root.

When we arrived the place where we were sitting was pretty much empty besides ourselves, but by the time the parade started the entire area was very crowded with children, parents, and street venders walking up and down the streets.

Emmett took Renesmee up to the very front, about as far as you were aloud to go to watch the beginning of the parade. Fire trucks and police cars were leading the parade followed my some military people, a marching bad, and of course bagpipers.

Our whole family was smiling and laughing with each other. We hadn't had this much fun in a very long time. We were showing Nessie everything in the parade. The bands, trucks, animals, everything!

It was a long day! We were all tired, especially Renesmee and Jacob since they could actually sleep, by the end of the day. After the parade we backed up our blankets and headed for the airport and our first class seats back to Forks Washington!


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle POV

It was around six at night when we arrived back at our house in Forks. It was of course raining and we were all completely worn out! It was a long and tiring couple of days especially for Renesmee, but it was definitely worth the traveling and everything we did to make going to the parade possible.

We were all sitting in the family room lounging, reading and watching TV. Bella was speaking to her father on the phone quietly and pacing the room, telling him about our miniature vacation to Pennsylvania. Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme talked in quiet tones about maybe taking a real long vacation this summer, maybe to Isle Esme. I along with Jasper and Edward had our noses in books and Alice was of course shopping using the internet on her laptop. Jacob was playing Barbie with Renesmee at our feet and it sounded like Nessie wasn't joining to let Ken be a shape shifter, she declared that both Barbie and Ken had to be human.

"So Nessie, did you have fun at the parade?" Esme asked her granddaughter.

"Yep, Jakey did you have fun?" Renesmee passed the question on to Jacob.

"I had a blast and didn't you just love my outfit?" He joked laughing along with Emmett as they had been voted worst outfit, Alice of course won best outfit.

"Nobody liked your outfit Jacob," Rosalie whispered knowing her would hear her anyway.

"I had the best time at the parade, but a few people in the parade could have used my help in the fashion department," Alice declared upset no one asked her opinion on the parade and our trip to Scranton.

"You know Alice for once I'm actually happy you wanted to go all out. That was a ton of fun." Edward spoke up.

"What do you mean for once? I always have good ideas!" Alice teased throwing a pillow at his head which he easily blocked returning it at Alice.

"You are a crazy little thing!" Edward said.

"I know, but don't you just love me?"

"Maybe…"

We were all laughing hysterically at them and their little argument and the pillow flying through the air. We all talked non-stop about the parade and decided to maybe go back next year and make it a tradition to go to Scranton's Saint Patrick's Day Parade. And who knows we might even consider moving there!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Okay so yesterday was the day that 2 months ago I joined FanFiction and posted Loving an Angel followed by The Cullen's go Irish and It's War!**

**I never planned on my stories being so popular and well loved! Here are all of the stats for each story!**

**It's War!:**

**Chapters: 5 (including author's notes!)**

**Reviews: 25**

**Hits: 857**

**Favs: 20**

**Alerts: 18**

**Loving an Angel: **

**Chapters: 27 (including author's notes)**

**Reviews: 42**

**Hits: 3930 WOW!!!**

**favs: 31**

**Alerts: 17**

**The Cullens Go Irish (I had a lot more favs and everything but then I accidently deleated it!)**

**Chapters: 5**

**Reviews: 1**

**Hits: 260**

**Favs: 1**

**Alerts: 0**

**Mu User Stats:**

**Favorite Authors: 11**

**Author Alerts: 5**

**Profile Hits: 168**

**Thanks SOOOOOOOO Much Everyone! Especially those who read every single one of my stories and all ways review and WOW I'm so happy I'm babbling! LOL! I'm looking forward to many more great months to come and many more chapters and stories possibly including the sequal to Loving An Angel! Once again THANK YOU!!**


	7. VERY SERIOUS AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Okay do today I got two PM's that kind of have me mad!**

**Some guy named ChristianWestonChandler has not only stolen the name of the story Loving an Angel and the complete summary he has destroyed the story by adding an inapropritate story underneath.**

**The name of the story I don't mind being borrowed, I found have understood that maybe he just came up with the same name as me, as I could have been more creative, but he stole the summary and many of the ideas.**

**I have yet to veiw his profile, stupid computer blocks put on when I was 6 or 7, but i am going to try from my brothers computer and I will PM him and give him a piece of my mind. Tomorow it's really late here.**

**Even though I am 14 and it is only a fanfic it's still like plagarism. I mean it's not like he published and sold twilight and claimed he wrote it but the story was my idea and he used the exact summary.**

**In a way I am flattered too though! He read my story and thought it was good enough to steal, right! LOL**

**I'll keep you updated!**

**Sorry for another author's note**

**concentrating on It's War's next chapter which I hope to have up tomorow!**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Those of you who have been reading my stories from the beginning know that I always post a monthly update. So here we go!**

**It's War (inprogress)**

**Words: 8,138**

**Chapters (including author's notes): 10**

**Reveiws: 50**

**Hits: 2428**

**Favs: 31**

**Alerts: 28**

**The Cullens Go Irish (complete)**

**Words:** **4093**

**Chapters: 7**

**Reveiws:1 (there were more but it acidently got deleted once)**

**Hits: 548**

**Favs: 5**

**Loving an Angel (complete)**

**Words: 47,801**

**Chapters: 40**

**Reveiws: 76**

**Hits: 8619**

**Favs: 39**

**Alerts: 18**

**Love Goes On (inprogress; sequel to Loving an Angel)**

**Words: 10,905**

**Chapters: 9**

**Reveiws: 17**

**Hits: 763**

**Favs: 8**

**Alerts: 9**

* * *

**Okay now that I wrote all of that I have to tell you all one more thing. I am not going to be able to update as much as I have been. I just found out not too long ago about some sad news. It's personal and I'm not going to announce everything to the world. If you want to know what's going on PM me, please and I will explain.**

**I've also had some technical issues today. I know I promised I would have the next chapter of It's War posted today, but as you can see it's not up. I wrote it and left my computer on without saving it and my computer restarted itself and it went bye-bye. **

**Really sorry, I'll do my best to get working on these stories.**


	9. UPDATE PLEASE READ

Okay...I really don't know how to say this simply so I guess I'll just tell you guys the whole story.

Yesturday as many of you know i went to my cousin's wedding. We were at the reception having dinner when I got a call from my friend Jessica's sister. To out the conversation in as few words as possible I'll just say that, Jessica passed away yesturday Sunday July 18th due to the injuries sustained in her fall. Jessica was only 15.

It was a big shock, since that morning I had heard she was doing better. I'm extremley upset, but yet comforted by her death. Though she dies young, she isn't suffering if she had been before. I always believed that the person that dies is always better off than the people they leave bhind. I also can't imagine her going any other way. She was killed doing the one thing she loved more than anything else in the world, riding her horse Misty.

Her life was short, but it was a good life. I would like to take a minute to tell everyone about my friend.

Jessica, hilarious, intellegent, and to put ehr in one word amazing. She was always their to talk to and joke with. We met in the fall doing pony rides for my barn. we didn't go to the same school so the time we spetn together was limited. we always emailed, called, imed, and texted eachother and spent weekends at the barn and eachother's houses. My dad always said she was the reason unlimited text messageing was invented.

I loved her like a sister and her pony, who was put down after the accident. She was a much better rider than me and was always helping me improve. She let me ride her pony frequently since I don't own or lease my own. We always had so much fun together.

Most of you don't know her conection to my fanfiction ethier. She doesn't have an account, but she is an amazing writer. She was the first ever person to read Loving an Angel. She came up with the idea for It's War. She kept me grounded in my writing preveiwing everything before it was posted. She helped me come up with ideas for Loving an Angel and It's War both. She was the biggest Twilight fan I ever met!

She had so many oprotunities ahead of her. She wanted to be a writer, an equestrian, a vet, an actor, a song writer, and a singer. She could haev done all of theses.

At the time of the accident she was in the process of writing her own fanfiction, which I did consider finishing and posting for all of you, but it sisn't seem fair. She wrote it and I don't want to take credit for it. That and I don't know where her mind was heading for the ending as she stoped at what I believed to be the climax. I would never be able to finish it with being behind on both of my stories. I love her too much to destory her writing. She also told me she was writing a song for Casey and Edward in Love Goes On, that I will try to track down and post as it goes with the story.

Thank you everyone for your support the past couple of days. I wish things didn't have to end this way, but I'm glad that I'm no longer in suspense. I'm going to take a short break til the funeral and everythnig is over. so by next week I plan to have updated both stories.

I will be giving a eulagy at her funeral and this is in a way my rough rough rough draft.

Both her and her pony will be cremated and the ashes will be scattered together at a few of the places she loved. I will be scatering them at the barn.

RIP JESS AND MISTY YOU MUST HAVE BEEN TOO GOOD TO STAY WITH US ANY LONGER3333 LOVE YOU BOTH FOREVER3333 TELL GRANDMA MARCKS ALL ABOUT ME! GRANDPA MARCKS I'M SORRY! AND MY PAPA HOW MUCH I LOVE AND MISS HIM! OHH AND TELL MY AUNTS DOG BUBBA HOW HE WAS THE BEST DOG I EVER MET!


End file.
